Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform
by Ryan the Game Master
Summary: Shadow's adventures, past, present and beyond...as written by the Black Blur himself. SPOILERS for practically every game Shadow's been in, except for Sonic Next.
1. Life upon the ARK

Hiyas! This is my first fanfic. I wanted to do a Shadow story, so I figured, why not have him tell his side of the story through a journal?

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Life upon the ARK

Honestly, I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even LIKE writing. But Maria said it was a good idea, so here I am. Aside from the Professor, she's the only one I trust around this place. The place is Space Colony ARK. I was created here. Ever since then, I've been wondering why. Should I have been born? If so, is it important? Or is it all a lie? Maria says that everyone has a purpose, and that we just have to find it. That makes sense, I guess. Every now and then she and I look down at the planet we orbit around. It's called Earth and it's where all the humans live. Sometimes I wonder if my purpose is down there. I'm a bit nervous about what I may find, though .

Damn it. The Professor's coming. Time for more irritating tests, I suppose.

_Shadow the Hedgehog _

Lately, Gerald's been seen with a ridiculous-looking gold robot. He says it's called "Gizoid". Aside from the lame name, there's supposed to be more to the thing than it looks. It's been imitating his every move and won't listen to anybody but him. It even ignores me. Oh well. It's not my concern. If he wants to play with his toys, that's fine by me.

Heh. This writing has actually been good for me. Looks like Maria was right, once again...

_Shadow the Hedgehog _

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been sorta hectic around here. The research experiments, the "Artificial Chaos" had gotten unruly and attacked everyone on the colony. Maria informed me about this, and I took care of the problem. I wonder what could've caused them to act like that…

_Shadow the Hedgehog _

The Professor had to give the Gizoid to the military to some reason. He had a look of dread on his face as he did so. Oddly, I have a bad feeling about it as well. Perhaps it's nothing, but still...

Lately, Maria's been looking a bit uneasy. Frail, one might say. I asked her about it, but she simply gave me a sad look. I thought it best not to bother her about it.

Maria is my one and only friend on the colony. We've shared so much and I feel a sense of peace whenever I'm near her. She's like a sister to me. If something were to happen to her…I don't know what I'd do...

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

Well, there you have it, Chapter 1. I didn't add dates because I wasn't sure when they happened. Feel free to review if you want. _


	2. Tragedy

Hey. This chapter is a bit darker than the last one, and understandably so. That's why I thought ahead and rated this fanfic T.

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others belong to Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Tragedy

I can't stop crying as I write this, although I picked a hell of a time to do so.

The military attacked us today. I'm not sure why, but I know it has something to do with me. Maria thought we should rescue the researchers that were wounded and help captive and then get to the escape pods in the Central Lab. I advised against it because she was too weak to do any running, but there was no time to argue. We ran as fast as we could and saved the researchers that were still alive, but the military was closing in on us quickly. They were everywhere. We managed to make it but before we could escape, they…they…

They shot her. Those bastards shot my only friend in cold blood. They didn't even hesitate. I was about to attack, but she threw me in the center of the lab and closed the pod. I tried to tell her to let me out, but it was no use. With every ounce of strength she had left, she asked me to promise her something, but I can't exactly remember what it was. It was all happening so fast. I do, however, remember the last thing she said to me…

"Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Then…she released the capsule. Even now, it's plummeting to Earth. The planet she and I stared at together. But she could never go now. She's gone. What purpose does life have for me now? Oh no…the capsule's entered the atmosphere! Someone help!

MARIA! HELP ME!


	3. Vengeance Awakened

Here's where the story will follow Sonic Adventure 2, obvioiusly. Thanks for the reviews, everyone.

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Vengeance Awakened

I apologize for not writing for so long. When you're asleep for 50 years, your free time is rather limited. Ahem. Right now, I'm back on the ARK, sitting near the Professor's doom bringer: the Eclipse Cannon. The Doctor should be arriving soon. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain…

The Doctor I spoke of is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Gerald's grandson. For some odd reason he's been called Eggman. A fitting moniker, I suppose, but still. Anyway, he's the one who broke into Prison Island and released me. At first he thought I was someone called Sonic. When he saw that I wasn't I introduced myself and offered to grant him a wish.

Unfortunately, the military chose that time to sic B-3x Hot Shot, one of their damn robots on us. It was no match for my power, of course, and was disposed of easily. The Doctor was impressed and wanted to know more about my offer. I simply told him to get more Chaos Emeralds and meet me on the ARK.

After liberating the federal reserve bank of an Emerald, I was immediately hunted down by the police. They tried to intercept me on the Highway, but that didn't do them any good, since I was too fast for those guys. All the while, my thoughts kept returning to my lost Maria and the promise I made her. I'm certain it was one thing: revenge on the planet that killed her. I plan to carry it out. Mark my words: Earth shall suffer for what they did.

Here's where it gets interesting. I managed to escape those fools and took a breather in downtown Station Square. I noticed a downed robot similar to the one that attacked me back on Prison Island. I decided to check it out. I figured it was simply a faulty run. I took the time to gaze upon my prize and the power within. All I needed was five more…

Suddenly, I heard a voice form below. "Now I know what's going on!" I looked down to see who had the nerve to interrupt my thoughts and was shocked to see a hedgehog similar to me. He was blue, had green eyes and a different hairstyle and shoes, but other that that we were identical. "The military has mistaken me for the likes of you!" he continued. "So, where do you think you're going with that Emerald?" He then charged at me, shouting, "Say something, you fake hedgehog!" That remark pissed me off. Who did this guy think he was, trying to challenge me? AND, he called me a fake? I decided to show him just who he was dealing with. "Chaos…Control!" I shouted and concentrated my thoughts on the Emerald in my grasp. Within moments, I warped past the fool, who, amusingly, had no idea of what just happened. When I landed, I introduced myself as the world's ultimate lifeform. Then, stating that I didn't have time to play with him, I warped myself out of that area. I hope those cops get him. I have a feeling he'll be a thorn in my side otherwise.

Hmph. Sounds like Dr. Eggman (snicker) took his sweet time getting here. I'd better prepare for his arrival.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

I hope I was accurate. A few people I showed this story to, suggested I add somethng new to suprise the readers. Well, NO. I'm telling the writing from the Black Blur's point of view. So, only things that ACTUALLY HAPPENED will do. Phew. Ok, I'm done ranting. Keep the reviews comicng and spread the word! Bye!  
_


	4. Conflicting Intents

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Conflicting Intents

Well, this has been an interesting day.

It seems that we have a third recruit. Her name is Rouge the Bat. She showed up on the ARK just as I was explaining to Dr. Eggman how the Eclipse Cannon works. She offered her services rather suspiciously, but she had the blue Chaos Emerald, so we had to let her join.

The next day we found ourselves back on Prison Island. The doctor was rather pissed, since he had no idea they had Emeralds here. According to Rouge's intel, they did. Anyway, the Doctor quickly came up with a plan: he would create enough havoc for Rouge and myself to sneak in. I would set a timer on the dynamite packs so we could leave without a trace. In the meantime, bat girl needed to find the Chaos Emeralds they had. We had 30 minutes to accomplish our goal. It seemed simple. Boy, were we wrong.

As soon as the Doctor finished his end, we were about to begin, when I was suddenly hugged tightly from behind. The "assailant" cheerfully cried, "Oh Sonic! I never thought I'd see you again! I'm so glad you made it!" When she saw that I wasn't "Sonic", she let go. When I turned around to see who had the nerve to do such a thing, I saw a young hedgehog girl. She was pink, had green eyes covered by three bangs and wore a red halter top dress with a headband and boots to match. She looked to be about twelve. For someone her age, she had some beauty about her, but certainly nothing to fawn over.

"You're not Sonic!" she embarrassingly accused. "Who are you?" "I'm the one who should be asking that," the Doctor piped up. It was then the girl realized the deadly mistake she had made and ran off screaming. "Aahh, Amy! You're timing is impeccable!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Leave it to me, I'll take care of her! The two of you, go!" Rouge headed to the Security Hall, while I raced off to the armory to set the explosives. It took awhile, but I found the place. I contacted the Doctor and told him I was ready on my end. Unfortunately, there seemed to be an "unexpected delay" on his. I rolled my eyes in disgust when I heard that. In any case, we had to hurry, so he told me to set the timer to fifteen minutes. Rouge arrogantly claimed that she'd be able to find the Emeralds in five.

Five minutes later, she called me saying that she had gotten herself locked in with the three Emeralds she had found. Hmph. Dumb little skank. I was about to leave her there, but suddenly, Maria's image came up in my mind. I tried to ignore it, but it was no use. She would have wanted me to save Rouge. It sickened me to the very fiber of my being, but I had no other choice but to go back and rescue that troublemaker. Besides, she had the Emeralds.

After racing through the White Jungle, I stopped to gather my bearings when I heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Hey, that's…" I couldn't believe my misfortune when I turned around and saw…that blasted blue hedgehog again. Of all places… It still pisses me off. "I found ya, faker!" he said. "Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here," I shot back. "You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be MY fake!" The blue one immediately began attacking me, shouting, "I'll make you eat those words!" Strangely, not only did he look like me, but his attacks were similar to my own as well. We bounced off of each other countless times. I admit, he got in a couple of hits, but I was victorious in the end.

Out of breath, we were about to start round two when Dr. Eggman contacted me. "Shadow! What are you doing! Hurry and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" I suddenly remembered. The Emeralds. Rouge. I had to go back for them. The blue hedgehog was as startled as I was. I left him there and hurried to the Security Hall where Rouge was waiting. With ten seconds remaining, I used Chaos Control on the Emeralds she had to make our escape. With that, all of Prison Island blew to kingdom come. Hopefully, that wretched blue imbecile went with it. Something tells me, though, that that's wishful thinking.

When we returned to the ARK, I retreated to my personal sanctuary, the research facility. Maria and I used to look down at the Earth and wonder what it was like down there. I recall that Professor said that he dedicated his life's work to all who lived there, and that making people happy through science was his purpose. I remember pondering my own purpose and wondering if Earth held the answers. Just a few minutes ago, I was reminiscing about a conversation Maria and I had when Rouge interrupted me. She came to the conclusion that I went back to save her sorry butt. I replied that it was for the Chaos Emeralds, but she didn't buy it. The Doctor came in and said that the Cannon was ready. Rouge wasn't sure since we only had six Emeralds, but that was more than enough, as I stated.

The Doctor's about to make a speech to the planet. I'd better join him and make sure he doesn't screw up the demonstration.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Later. Oh, and Happy New Year!  
_


	5. Difficulty

Sorry for the delay. College can be a real time sucker.

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Difficulty

Well, my plans have taken a frustrating turn.

The Doctor demonstrated the power of the Eclipse Cannon by blowing half the moon to kingdom come. He said that earth would be next unless they surrendered within 24 hours. He told the President this as well. Everything was going as planned, until…

THAT IRRITATING BLUE HEDGEHOG SHOWED UP AGAIN!

Sorry, but he's really starting to piss me off. According to the Doctor, he and some fox kid just jumped in the President's van, said a really cheesy insult and cut the transmission. Amusingly, the Doctor threw a fit like a kid. At that moment, Rouge came in from doing who knows what (I'll have to do a background check on that bat) and mocked our attempts. I ignored her and told the Doctor that the cannon needed the last Emerald to be efficient. When Rouge was filled in, she teased the Doctor about the tantrum he was having. She was immediately countered by one fact: she hasn't fulfilled her end of the deal lately. The bat girl was prepared, though. She gave him a newspaper article about a recent ceremony that was held. Apparently, a kid named Miles "Tails" Prower won a Chaos Emerald for stopping a missile attack the Doctor attempted. I glanced at the picture and guessed that it was the fox boy that was with the blue hedgehog. This made things slightly easier. The Doctor walked off and I followed after him. Rouge, however, stayed behind. She's really starting to make me suspicious…

Right now, I'm at Sky Rail waiting for Rouge to give me the signal. She'd better hurry up…

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

Damn. I lost them. I got all the way to the hills before they got out of reach. To make matters worse, they were heading directly for the base. I contacted the Doctor, but he didn't seemed too worried. He told me to just make my way over while he took care of them. If he doesn't get the job done, I may have to take matters into my own hands.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_


	6. Progress & Deceit

Sorry for taking so long. Life can be a real time sucker, and I guess I had forgotten to upload this chapter. At any rate, thanks for the support.

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Progress & Deceit

Those guys are really, REALLY starting to get on my last nerve.

When I got to the Doctor's base, he said that they had turned his Egg Golem against him and stolen one of his shuttles to boot. Rouge said that she'd take care of it, but hasn't he heard from her since. Probably off to backstab us. Anyway, our enemies managed to board the ARK and we suddenly got energy readings from two Chaos Emeralds, which didn't make sense, since we had six of them while they should have only one. We both determined that a copycat had been made and I made my way out to deal with them. Before I could, though, the Doctor stopped me, saying that he should be the one to tell them the end is near. He then made some idiotic speech and told me to finish the job should he get his yolk filled butt kicked.

Meanwhile, I'm gonna do some research on that deceitful little bitch.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

Just as I thought. Rouge is a government spy. She is here to report our plans to the President and make off with the Chaos Emeralds. I'll make her pay…

Heh heh. Well, it looks like my inferior copy has perished. I guess he was just a regular hedgehog after all. Now that he's out of the way, I can take care of our slutty little traitor.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_


	7. Righteous Vengeance

Hm. I'm REALLY behind on this, aren't I? I'd better get writing again so I can at least be caught up enough for Sonic Next's release.

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

"Righteous" Vengeance

Turns out I was right about Rouge. The pathetic little creature didn't even try to deny it. Unfortunately, she wasn't just there for the Emeralds. She was also snooping around the ARK's classified files for information regarding the project I originated from. She was wondering if the thing in the file was of the real ultimate lifeform, then what was I? Regrettably, I didn't have an answer…

Luckily for me, the Doctor chose that time to contact me, saying that he had procured the last Emerald and that someone was trying to get to the Eclipse Cannon. Realizing that there was no room for mistakes at this point, I quickly told that traitorous bat to leave the Chaos Emeralds alone if she wanted to live. I wanted to kill her on the spot, but there was no time for that. Before I could leave, though, Rouge insisted on finishing out our conversation. I told her that there was no doubt: I know I'm the real Shadow. However, she brought up the possibility that my memories might be as fake as I am. …I couldn't exactly deny that possibility, but it's still me, Shadow. All that matters is fulfilling my promise to Maria…

After taking a shortcut I knew of, I arrived at the Cannon's runway entrance. Guess who was there?

That's right. THE BLUE HEDGEHOG. I swear, he never ceases to surprise me. I could've sworn that capsule he was in exploded with him in it. As we walked along, he showed me the fake Emerald. It made sense, but there's no way he could've used Chaos Control, even with a fake Emerald. He simply smirked at my disbelief. We then started to jog, and I stated that there must've been more to him than just looking like me. I demanded to know who or what he was. He simply said that he was just a guy that loves adventure and that his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. We then started running. While he had my respect, I still couldn't let him live.

It was certainly a heated battle. The walkway we were on seemed to go on forever. There were meteors everywhere, which made it difficult to line up a decent Homing Attack at times. I was able to shower Sonic with my Chaos Spear attack, but he retaliated with a whirlwind attack he called "Sonic Wind". Hmph. He would have to name the attack after himself. I was winning at first, but, sadly, I must admit that Sonic defeated me and used the fake Emerald to destroy the Cannon.

…Or so they thought. Somehow, the Doctor managed to get away with the last Emerald and put it in the Cannon. Immediately after he did that though, Professor Gerald's program was activated. With the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the ARK was able to destroy Earth just by crashing into it. Heh. The fools. They had no idea of Gerald's real plan. Not even his own grandson. Ivo even stooped as low as to ally with Sonic and the others to stop the ARK at the Cannon's Core. Hmph. As if it'll do them any good.

Finally, I've fulfilled my promise. At last, Maria...we have our revenge.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be a bit different. For obvious reasons. If you don't know what I'm taking about, go play Sonic Adventure 2.  
_


	8. Wishes are Eternal: Act 1

Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. Anyway, these next few chapters won't have Shadow writing in them...for reason that will become apparent soon.

Shadow the Hedgehog and others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Wishes are Eternal…

Part 1

Wow…I can't believe someone like Shadow even kept a journal. A nice one, too. It's black and red, just like him. The love of my life, Sonic, suggested, that we all write our respects to Shadow, instead of a funeral.

Out of respect, I'm resisting the urge to peek at the earlier entries.

When Sonic and the others teamed up to stop the space colony from falling into the Earth, naturally, I assumed I'd be going, too. But, once again, I was left behind! It still irks me! I was thinking about the earful I'd give Sonic when I saw Shadow staring off into space. I wondered why he wasn't helping the others. Right then, I scolded myself for being so whiny and decided to just do my best to help out. If that meant dragging Shadow with me, then so be it!

I marched right up to him and pleaded with him to help us, but he just replied that it was all part of his plan and that there wasn't any reason to help them or a way to save anyone. Now, I was upset enough as it is, but hearing him be so…so…EMO at a time like this really did it. I just had to make him see the mistake he was making! I told that although people do fight over trivial things selfishly, like Professor Gerald said, but are basically good regardless, if they try their best and never give up their wishes. You see, they always have a reason to be happy, and that's why he should be helping, you know? Saving them is a good thing!

He didn't say anything afterwards for a while, but he had a mournful look on his face and shed a tear. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but, but he cut me off, saying that he had to fufill his promise to Maria…and me. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he ran off before I could ask him. He then dropped something…this journal.

I didn't know Shadow very well. In fact, when we met, I thought he was Sonic! I know now that he isn't. He's somewhat darker, and can be a bit cruel, but he's just as brave.

I'll miss you, Shadow. We all will.

_Amy Rose_


	9. Wishes are Eternal: Act 2

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Wishes are Eternal…

Part 2

This is a first for me. One of many, actually, but this isn't about me. It's about Shadow. I didn't know him very well. At all, actually. All I know is that he was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik at the height of his career and, for some reason, he looks like Sonic. He seemed to be evil, but all the same, I guess he saw the error of his ways, considering the fact that he helped Sonic stop the Space Colony ARK from falling into the planet's atmosphere.

I…wasn't expecting him to…die, though. As far as I can remember, everyone I've collaborated with has come back alive, so, this was…new to me. I mean, Sonic nearly got killed by Eggman (who paid the price thanks to yours truly), but for someone I know to actually die, well…it hurt.

I don't know if all this is what Gerald intended, but I do know that we stopped it, together!

Wherever you are, Shadow, thank you. Thank you for helping us.

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

Hm. I suppose it's my turn.

When I first met Shadow, I have to admit I was surprised at first…and a little disappointed. The last thing I needed was another meddling furry. However, Shadow far surpassed my initial impressions. A calculating mind, a calm (yet brooding) aura and, best of all, he kept to himself. FAR better than that annoying doppelganger of his.

My grandfather was my hero. He had done so many great things in his life, and I looked up to him for that. I wanted to be a great scientist like him and carry on his legacy. I could probably do that if it weren't for a certain blue menace, but that is getting off topic.

Gerald certainly knew what he was doing when he created Shadow, but I'm still a bit shocked that he'd go as far as to try and wipe out the entire planet. That kind of thinking disturbs me. I even had to go as far as to enlist Sonic and the others to help me stop the ARK. I don't think I'll EVER live that down…

That aside, Shadow's sacrifice will not be forgotten. His legacy will carry on. I will make sure of that. Oh, I will.

_Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik_


	10. Wishes are Eternal: Act 3

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Wishes are Eternal…

Part 3

Ok, this is something I'm definitely not used to. I've experienced a lot of things in my lifetime, but death? I'm beginning to regret ever meeting Sonic…

Ever since the day Dr. Eggman landed on my home, Angel Island looking for the Master Emerald, my life has been a series of adventures, many that I really didn't want to be a part of in the first place. I'm supposed to be a guardian. How the heck am I supposed to do that with all these damn distractions in the way? Oh well. This isn't about me anyway. It's about Shadow.

When I first heard of him, my expectations were low. An evil version of Sonic? Big whoop. I was more concerned about his partner, Rouge the Bat, and what she had done with the shards of MY Emerald. And wipe that smirk of your face because I'm not interested in her like that…or, at least, that's what I want to say. Anyhow, back to Shadow. When I actually met him, my suspicions were confirmed for the most part, but he seemed, well, different. Sure he looked somewhat like Sonic, but he certainly didn't act like him, which was a relief. He certainly earned my respect, but it's a shame he passed away so quickly.

I don't know where Shadow is now, but I don't plan on dwelling on it. There are more pressing matters on my mind, like putting the Master Emerald back together…and what to do about my new crush, erm, rival. Damn these pens…

_Knuckles the Echidna_

This is sorta hard for me. I've never had anyone close to me die, so understand if I don't sound like myself.

When my boss gave me my mission, it seemed simple: gain Dr. Eggman's trust, find out the truth about Project: Shadow and escape with the Chaos Emeralds. I wasn't expecting this grand scheme on Shadow's part…or to be nearly killed. You see, I don't really like to work too hard for what I want, nor do I want any complications. Well, after this, I can definitely confirm that.

I've had a lot of close calls in my line of work. During this mission, however, I've come pretty damn close to biting it. The first was in that stupid cell. I'll never forget it. I had just finished off R-1/A Flying Dog, GUN's Multirole Attacker, when I found myself locked inside. Must've done it before I landed the final blow. To make things worse, I had THREE Chaos Emeralds with me. I contacted Shadow and the Doctor informing them of my predicament, hoping at least one of them would save me. I didn't expect Shadow to come, though. Something must have forced him. Well, at any rate, I'm grateful.

The second was a few minutes ago. It seemed that Shadow had screwed us all over for Professor Gerald's sake…as well as Maria's. I learned that when I read Gerald's personal diary aloud to the Doctor and the others that were there. Robotnik's plan was to use Shadow for destructive results. He had NO IDEA what to expect from his grandfather, though, and it seemed that the planet was doomed to pay the price.

That is, until the Doctor and the fox boy, Tails, I believe, came up with the idea to journey with the Eclipse Cannon's Core to stop the energy from the Chaos Emeralds using my…I mean, Knuckles' Master Emerald. (I'll get that gem one of these days…)

We worked frantically, hoping our gamble would pay off, but we were sure we were screwed when the Biolizard (the Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, according to the data I found) warped itself onto the colony itself, making it continue its decent towards Earth. I was ready to pack it in again…until Shadow and Sonic suddenly appeared outside, battling the monster. I was shocked, to say the least. My shock soon turned to sorrow when Sonic returned…without his rival.

Shadow was…an ok partner…no, he was more than that. He was the best partner I've ever worked with…and a better friend than I expected…it's a pity we couldn't work on that.

As for me, I'm strongly considering a career change. And…my next item to steal…the heart of a certain knuckleheaded guardian…and I ALWAYS get what I want.

Wish me luck, Shadow…

_Rouge the Bat_


	11. Wishes are Eternal: Fin

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Wishes are Eternal…

Fin

Man, this is hard. I'd rather trash legion after legion of Egg Carriers AND Biolizards than do this. Can't be helped, though…

When I first met Shadow, it was hate at first sight. After all, it was his fault I got arrested to begin with. Boy, was I ever pissed when he got me busted that night. From that point on, all I could think about as they dragged my blue butt to Prison Island was getting free and beatin' the crap out of that faker…and Eggman, 'cause I just KNEW he had something to with it. He ALWAYS does.

I got my chance in the forest, but I, um…lost. There. I said it. He caught me off guard and beat me. I would've won, though, if Eggman hadn't primed the Island to explode. With little time to spare, I rushed over to Tails and Amy and we flew out of there in the nick of time.

Afterwards, we tried focusing our attention on wherever Eggman could've been hiding…especially after he blew up half the moon. I swear, that creep never gives up! But, after a bit of careful planning and "permission" from the President, we managed to trace his location: the Space Colony ARK.

We had to "borrow" a rocket from him, of course, but we made it in. Tails then came up with a plan: he'd destroy the ARK's power supply, while I had to find the control room and slap in a fake Chaos Emerald he created. Knucklehead wasn't gonna help, since he had to gather up the Master Emerald shards we spilled, and it's not like Amy was going to be of any use (really sorry, Ames, but you were just in the way for this Adventure), so it was up to me and Tails. Pretty standard, right?

Well, it wasn't. Eggman managed to capture Amy and Tails before I could put the Emerald in, so I had no choice but to zoom on back the research facility, avoiding Eggman's traps all the way. Once I got there, I came up with the idea of trading the fake Emerald for Amy. Tails was thinking the same thing, and gave me a subtle nod. As I strode over, though, he trapped me in a capsule, claiming that he knew the Emerald I had was fake (though that was to get Tails to blab). Feeling pretty screwed, I handed things over to Tails (since I was positive he'd get the job done) and said good-bye to Amy. Finally with a final smirk from me, the Doc launched me into space.

I wasn't about to give up, though, and tried to think of something, when I remembered what Tails said about the fake Emerald. He said it had the same wavelength and properties, but was less powerful than the real one. If what he said was true then, it was worth a shot, especially now. Heck, if the faker could do it, then, so could I! So, I concentrated my thoughts and called out the magic words…"Chaos Control!"

Next thing I knew, I was back on the ARK in front of Knuckles. My first Chaos Control took a lot out of me, but I didn't have time to rest. I had to make one Final Rush to the control room and slam dunk the fake Emerald in. There wasn't any room for error. Not this time.

Unfortunately, Shadow picked the worst time to find me at the final corridor. I kept my cool, though, and as we walked, I bragged about my survival to the faker. He was pretty shocked, but insisted that he couldn't let me live. Yeah, right. At any rate, all bets were off, and we ran as fast as we could, trying to beat each other to the control room. Shadow tried to pin me with some weird attack called "Chaos Spear", but I countered with my own attack, the "Sonic Wind". We really beat the crap out of each other, but in the end, I won and finished that cannon off for good!

Too bad Eggman got Tails' Emerald anyway and threw it in. Only thing is, it didn't fire the cannon. Instead, it made the ARK come crashing towards the planet and activated a video sequence from Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandpa. Basically, he was pissed at the human race for killing his granddaughter, Maria, and wrecking his life, so he built the Eclipse Cannon as payback to the planet, using Shadow as his Reaper or whatever.

Of course, we weren't about to go out like that, so we all teamed up to stop the problem at the source: the Eclipse Cannon's core. Tails went first, then Eggman (a first that still kinda bugs me), Rouge, Knuckles and yours truly. As Knuckles and I made it to the core - which, strangely enough, looked like the shrine of the Master Emerald – the Prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform showed up. Man, this guy was just about the ugliest thing I've even seen! Even uglier than Eggman, and I didn't think that was possible!

Then, the strangest thing happened: Shadow showed up to help! I had no idea why he changed his mind all of a sudden, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so Knuckles and I rushed over to the "shrine", while Shadow took care of the Biolizard thingy. Knux said the proper chant and stopped the Chaos Emeralds, halting the ARK's decent…or so we thought. Apparently, the Biolizard used Chaos Control and warped itself ONTO the colony, hell-bent on dragging it into the planet. Out of options, I realized there was only one way to stop it: a Super Sonic Smackdown. Only difference is, I had Super Shadow's help. Which was needed, cause this Finalhazard was really annoying. We defeated it, though and used a joint Chaos Control to halt the ARK's fall.

Unfortunately, Shadow was spent and started falling as I was warped along with the ARK. I don't know if he made it or not, but it wasn't very likely…

Some may believe that the Professor created him to exact revenge on all who lived on the planet, but as far as I'm concerned, he was what he was: a brave and heroic hedgehog…who gave his life to save this planet…

Well, that's that. It's time I headed home to the planet as cool and blue as me!

Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog...

_Sonic the Hedgehog_


	12. Continue?

Yo. I know it's been forever since I started this thing, but I'm simply not sure if it should continue, or how. Do you guys want it to continue? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	13. Back to Basics

Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform

Back to Basics

Well…this is refreshing. I haven't written in a journal in Lord knows how long. My last journal was burned by Sonic and the others when they thought I was dead. Interesting story, by the way. I'm taking a break from the city cleanup, so I've got some time.

It would seem that after Super Sonic and I finished off the Professor's prototype, we needed to stop the Space Colony ARK from getting any closer to the planet. As we raced to the colony, I felt myself weakening. Being in Super form was far more taxing than I anticipated. In hindsight, I suppose I should have taken Sonic's advice regarding it, since he was more experienced (though I'd much rather shove a Chaos Spear up my ass than tell him that). Anyway, during our flight, I could have sworn I heard Maria's voice…

"Shadow, I beg of you… Give them a chance…to be happy…"

I was determined to do just that, even if it cost me my life. With our combined force of Chaos Control, we sent the colony back to its natural orbit. I, however, found myself fading. The Chaos energy was leaving me, along with consciousness itself. As I plummeted to the planet my sister loved so much, I couldn't help but wonder… "Maria…this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made…to you…" Those were my last thoughts before I passed out from the stress of my weakened form re-entering the atmosphere…

I was meant to die that day, but fate had other plans. It appears that the Doctor managed to rescue me with a robot of his. From there, I was kept in stasis in one of his old bases. On top of that, the old man had the audacity to create android clones using ME as a template! Just the thought of it angers me. I will have to make him pay dearly for that one of these days…

Damn it all, my break's over. Ah, well. Maybe incinerating some Black Arm corpses will help me work out this rage.

_~Shadow the Hedgehog_

_

* * *

Ok, I've continued this little gem. I've final;ly found a good approach this with and will be going off of that. For future reference, I may or may not cover Sonic Next.  
_


	14. Amnesia Sucks

Shadow the Hedgehog and the others are owned by Service Games (SEGA).

* * *

**Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform**

**Amnesia Sucks**

Hello. I've got another break from the clean up, but I'm still pissed. Guess I'll continue, then.

I don't know how long the Doctor kept me there in that dark room, but soon enough, I was released, by Rouge, of all people. Apparently, she'd heard a rumor of a treasure trove the Doctor supposedly kept. When I awoke, I had but a moment to take in my surroundings before I was fired upon by the robot left to keep watch over me: E-123, codename "Omega". With no time to ask questions, I pushed Rouge out of the line of fire and kept Omega distracted. Just as I was about to go on the offensive, though, we were stopped by Rouge, who demanded an explanation.

From what was said, Omega is the last of the Doctor's E-100 model machines. Rather than make use of his abilities, he was left here to keep watch over me. This has definitely infuriated Omega, who now wants nothing more than to pay back Dr. Eggman's neglect with death.

In my case, well, I had no idea. Nothing. Zilch. No memories at all. All I had were my abilities.

It seemed that the three of us had a common enemy: the Doctor. To that end, Rouge quickly "suggested" that we all join forces. I was reluctant, but Rouge, at least, seemed to know me, so she was my best lead to rediscovering who I was. So, we formed "Team Dark", with myself as second-in-command (a role I have no problem holding to this day). For the next two days, we tracked down the Doctor through various locales, and taking down anyone who stood in our way, including Team Chaotix. In truth, they had little to do with us, but Rouge just up and assumed that they were after the treasure she wanted. Silly, I know…

We eventually ran into the "Doctor", and when I asked him what I was doing asleep on that dark base and why my memory was gone, he flippantly informed me that I "had no past to remember" and ambushed us with wave upon wave of robots, which we easily defeated. The following morning, we chased him through his rail stations and destroyed his Egg Albatross. When the dust cleared, however, it was just a robot fake. What we discovered next shook me to my core…

A few feet away from the wreckage, I discovered the remains of an android that looked like me. I couldn't help but wonder…if the Doctor had these…what if I was but another of these fakes? Either way, I had to track Dr. Eggman down and force the answers out of him…one way or another.

I'd better go. This city won't clean itself and, while I've sworn to protect them, these humans are somewhat hopeless.

_~Shadow the Hedgehog_


	15. Strange Times and Even Stranger Tides

**Journal of an Ultimate Lifeform**

**Strange Times and Even Stranger Tides**

Man, I'm exhausted…and I never get exhausted. The Doctor's training simulator was nerve wracking. Now that it's over I can relax. Anyway, where was I…

Ah yes, the Doctor's treachery. After discovering that fake copy in the mountains, we headed into the jungle, where we encountered strange vegetation and even stranger wildlife. There were giant frogs that could summon rain, flowers designed like helicopters and a massive alligator. Certainly unusual, but we took on everything that got thrown at us. And then…the inevitable happened.

I was reunited with my rival…Sonic the Hedgehog. Of course, with my memory gone, I had no idea who he was or what we had been through, but the feeling of animosity that comes with a rivalry remained. When they spotted us, Rouge and Omega wasted no time in taunting him, as well as Tails and Knuckles, who were traveling with him. According to what I was told much, much later, they had received a note from the "Doctor" actually challenging Sonic to stop his latest plan. They knew it was a trap, naturally, but they weren't about to let the doctor get away with anything, so they gladly took the bait.

Whatever the reason, we couldn't allow them to reach the Doctor, so a battle ensued. Their teamwork, to be perfectly honest, was better than I had expected. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles fought like they were perfectly in sync, as if they had done it for a long time. They almost gave us a rough time. Key word: ALMOST. We eventually forced them to a standstill and took off towards the Doctor's haunted castle. When we cornered him, I had Omega do a scan to see if it was the real Dr. Eggman, but his sensors were jammed. It was just as well, since we became occupied by another onslaught of weak robots. It was so easy, it almost wasn't worth the workout.

After that, we tracked the "Doctor" down to the launching of the rest of his Egg Fleet, taking down his main battleships. It seemed that we weren't the only ones doing so, either, as many of the same kinds were being destroyed. Naturally, this meant that we had to pick up the pace.

Ok, that will do. I need rest.

_~Shadow the Hedgehog_

* * *

_I've actually had this chapter for a while ready for a while, I just neglected to upload it. Life issues and stuff._


End file.
